In FIG. 9, a conventional hole-sealing cover is diagrammed which, when a part that moves during travel such as an automobile suspension arm is attached to a member being attached to such as an automobile body, is suitable for sealing a hole formed in the member being attached to so as not to impede the movement of that part, and so as to prevent the intrusion of dirt or other] foreign matter or the like while securing space for the movement of that part. A bracket 3, to which the end 2 of a suspension arm is movably attached, is secured to an automobile body 1. In the bracket 3, a hole 5 is formed so as to permit the movement of the end 2 of the suspension arm represented by the solid-line and a plurality of broken-line outlines. Because the hole 5 is widely opened so as not to impede the movement of the end 2 of the suspension arm, dirt and other foreign matter will intrude inside the hole 5. For that reason, a cover 6 is attached to the bracket 3 so as to seal the hole 5. The cover 6 secures movement space 7 inside the hole 5 so that the movement (indicated by the solid line and the plurality of broken lines) of the end 2 of the suspension arm is not impeded. The movement space 7 is formed of such size as to have a surface area corresponding to the size of the hole 5 and of such depth that the movement of the end 2 is not impeded.
In published Japanese utility model patent JP H5-7503 U, a configuration is described for a hole-sealing cover, formed as a basket-shaped bracket for attaching an attaching part of the end of a suspension arm, which cover is formed in a concave shape exhibiting some degree of elasticity, and is attached to a bracket while securing the movement of the suspension arm end. The conventional cover 6 diagrammed in FIG. 9 and the cover described in JP H5-7503 U seal such a hole while securing space for the movement of the part, prevent the intrusion of dirt and other foreign matter and the like inside the bracket, without impeding the movement of the part, and prevent soiling damage and corrosion and the like in the bracket and adjacent body parts.
The conventional cover described above seals a hole formed in a member being attached to such as a bracket secured to an automobile body so as to prevent the intrusion of dirt and other foreign matter while securing space for the movement of the part. With such a cover, however, because it is formed of such size as not to impede the movement of the part, the attachment hole inevitably becomes large, and, when the hole becomes large, the rigidity of the bracket attached to declines. Accordingly, a hole-sealing cover is desired wherewith the size of the attachment hole can be made small while securing space for the moving part.
In published Japanese patent applications JP2000-238622 A and JP2004-306630 A, structures for securing the end of a suspension trailing arm are described. In JP2000-238622 A, a structure is described for maintaining strong rigidity in the end of a trailing arm against vibration from a rear wheel, for example, the use of an inverted vessel-form hat-shaped bracket for sealing a hole being also described therein. In JP2004-306630 A, a durable structure is described wherewith the end of a trailing arm is supported so that the generation of noise can be prevented. In JP2000-238622 A and JP2004-306630 A, however, there is no description of a cover for sealing a hole without impeding the movement of the end of a suspension arm.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hole-sealing cover wherewith, while securing space for a moving part such as the end of a suspension arm, the size of the hole in a member being attached to such as an automobile body or bracket can be made small.